Traditionally Unorthodox
by Unchained Silence
Summary: Naoto ends up at the Seta Residence, with one goal in mind. [Persona 4 The Golden]
1. Filing the Request

**Originally written as a prequel but it was ready first. This little project came about when I changed a couple lines of dialogue in another story which ended up causing me to re-write multiple stories and then creating this one.**

 **See you at the end of the chapter.**

 **Original Document Name: Role Reversal Pt1**

 **Beta Reader: KasaiStormDog**

* * *

Traditionally Unorthodox

 _'Taking your fortune and running with it.'_

Those words were serious truths to Naoto Shirogane, the bearer of the Fortune arcane and someone who has managed to find a large amount of it in her high school years. Her focus today was securing information from the family of her long term boyfriend Souji Seta, the man that guided the team to avert one of the greatest disasters to never be recorded officially. It's been almost seven years of dating, and they've done long distance, super natural beings, fought each other with weapons and personas and an onslaught of various social and family issues, but they've just kept on ticking. And even after seven years of dating, Naoto was just as excited to see him since the first time they decided to go out, and she was sure her other half thought the same. However today, she was at the front door of the Seta residence on the outskirts of Tokyo with Souji completely unaware of the meeting going on. As much as she would love to see him, her resolve would crumble really easily if he was with her, let alone speak in front of him to his parents about this.

"Here goes nothing..." She pressed the button on the doorbell, and waited patiently for someone to attend to the door. The spring day made the day not warm but also not cold. The light breeze caused Naoto's long hair to sway in the wind. She chose to go with her traditional detective's attire today. It's normally the best outfit if she needed to focus and work. While this wasn't a work trip, the focus was good with especially how touchy the subject is.

A middle aged woman with dark hair opened the door, a large smile on her face appeared when she noticed who was at the door, she shared the same warm grey eyes her boyfriend had. "Ah Naoto-chan you're on time. Please come in." Naoto stepped in gracefully, taking her shoes off at the landing. She quietly pressed the door closed and followed Souji's mother to the living room where tea was already prepared.

"Would you like anything else? I can make a quick lunch if need be if you haven't eaten." Naoto shook her head with a small smile.

"That won't be necessary, I made sure I ate before my arrival, I wouldn't want to burden you with any more duties for my sake." Souji's mother tilted her head with a sunny smile in return.

"You know any time I don't mind cooking for you. I'll go get Hiroki so we can start." She disappeared upstairs to get her husband who was probably working in the office. Naoto took a seat at the dining table, counting her good fortunes that she managed to catch the Seta family when they were not travelling abroad for work. She took off her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair. This was not her first time at Souji's parents' house but it's the first time she's been able to take it all in without Souji as a pleasant distraction. Their living room consisted with basic furniture, nothing expensive with very minimalistic styling in grey and brown. They had a few family pictures on the wall but the most recent addition was the picture of Souji graduating from university. Even with the travel, the Seta family had a very modest and small home. Naoto deduced long ago that even though her boyfriend's family traveled a lot for work purposes, it was more for a need rather than they could. The Shirogane family in money and name wise dwarfed the Seta household considerably.

The sleuth was shaken out of her thoughts as she heard two sets of footsteps walking towards the table. "Sorry about Naoto-chan, I just had some work to finish off, just lost track of time." Souji's father Hiroki had many similarities to the former leader, she could tell where the silver hair and the looks come from.

"No no, it's fine. I have the pleasure of calling this assembly." Hiroki laughed, his voice deep and gruff but shared the same softness in his words as his son's.

"No need to be all formal here, we arn't like that, nor is it needed. I'm sure Maori-chan can agree." She hummed in support.

"Well that's reassuring. I know Souji was never really one for formalities." Naoto replied causing Hiroki nod.

"Definitely, that brat was always informal at the best of times borderline rude for the worse of them. His sense of humour tends annoy anyone older than him, but I guess I didn't help since I raised him to question anything, rather be free thinking then bogged down formalities and such." Naoto smiled again. That definitely sounded like him, only time he's formally serious is when her grandfather questioned him about their relationship.

"Sounds about right, have you seen him recently?" Maori clasped her hands together.

"Yeah he was around last week when he had to grab some things from home; it wasn't long because he wanted to get back to you as soon as possible..." She sighed. "That boy, so love struck he can't even catch up with his own parents." Naoto blushed over heavily.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to become a burden on your relationship with him." She stuttered in response. Both parents laughed.

"We are only pulling you leg. Anyway, what exactly is the topic you wanted to talk about? I know it's important for you to come down but I'm figuring that you did not want Souji-kun to hear it." Hiroki inquired.

"I-I wanted..." She hesitated. She was unsure how they would react due to the woman in the couple asking for marriage, it was rare in general and especially in Japan. "...I wanted to ask if I could marry Souji-kun." The older Seta couple gave surprised glance at the detective.

"You want his hand in marriage?" Hiroki looked at her confused. "Has he already proposed to you?" Naoto shook her head.

"No. I plan on 'popping' the question to him rather soon. I have no reservations on asking him myself rather than relying on him to do it." The couple stared at each other for a moment, thinking of a response.

"Has he made any references to getting married or alluded to it?" Maori asked. Naoto put her head to her chin in thought.

"He has on multiple occasions, normally in passing or some of the... compliments he gives me."

"I'll say one thing, Souji was right about you." Hiroki grinned.

 _'So that's where he learnt that grin from.'_

Maori smacked him on the shoulder. "Hiroki be polite."

That caught Naoto's curiosity. "What do you mean?"

Ignoring the glare from his wife, he chooses to continue. "Souji-kun always said you were unorthodox while being traditional, normally those two statements will contradict each other but I guess there is always something that it applies to."

"I see..." Hiroki shrugged however.

"But I can see what you mean, sometimes that kid will get stuck in a loop on what to do regardless of how impulsive he may seem to be. He does spend a lot of time in thought on some big things but it's mostly smaller ones that will eat at him usually." Naoto gave a look of confusion.

"Hmm?"

"Like I'm sure without a doubt he has thought about marriage. Actually I would be more surprised if he hasn't." He gave her a matter of fact look. "At this point I assume it's a case of it being how to ask you or if the time was right is what he's dwelling on."

"I can see your point." Maori nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that is him in a nutshell. But don't let us put you off." Naoto's raised an eye brow.

"Are you saying I should still go through with this instead of waiting?"

"Well that's not exactly what I was implying but we can go with that." The father leaned forward, focusing on Naoto. His gaze put her on edge, just enough for her to change posture. "Well you two do seem inseparable. It's hard enough trying to pry him away for a couple days let alone stop him when he's trying to see you." He chuckled at Naoto's flustered expression.

"What do you think Maori-chan?" She beamed in delight as she finally had time to process the news.

"Well according to my brother you took good care of him on his year in Inaba. So that's one good thing already, but you two have been dating so long it's only a matter of time. I'm expecting any day now for him to finally decide to get it over with. I'd rather still be alive when he has grandchildren to be honest."

 _'Grandchildren...'_

Naoto deepened in colour even more as the thoughts ran threw her head. "T-That will still be a while off. I still have many cases to do before settling down and..." She blurted to the amusement of the couple.

Maori giggled. "Oh no, I don't expect you to be trying right away but it's always reassuring to know you would be no?" Naoto's head, if it wasn't a tomato with blue hair before, it was now. Who thought his parents would have just as ruthless sense of humour as he does.

"Alright Maori-chan, let's cut her some slack before her head explodes, I'd rather not want to explain that to our son." His grin never wavered though.

"S-So what do you think?" She stumbled.

"Well to be honest, you really didn't need our blessing. It's up to Souji to decide if he would like to or not, and if he did there would be nothing we could do to stop him." Hiroki replied, his grin forming to a sincere smile.

"Plus we would never hear the end of it if we did persuade you not to go through with it." Maori added.

"But for the sake of keeping things simple, yes you have our blessing for whatever its worth." Naoto let out the breath she had been subconsciously holding.

She bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you so much, you don't know happy this made me. I've been worrying about this for years that I might not be a good enough step daughter-" Hiroki waved his hand dismissively.

"No way. You are heir to the Shirogane dynasty of detectives." He gave her a wry smile. "I may not work in the anti-crime industry, but Souji has told me enough for me to get curious to look it up myself. I've seen your work and impressive doesn't even come close." Naoto blushed at the compliment.

"I-I see..."

"If anything I'm glad my son is marrying someone who would be a good anchor for him. Logical thinking is definitely something he needs."

"I'm glad you would like me within the family. I appreciate the advice and the care you have given me in the years."

"Don't mention it Naoto-chan, you make our son happy, that's all I can ask for. Go, I'm sure you'll make him the happiest man alive." Naoto nodded, she was now relaxed knowing she can go ahead with her plan. She finally took a sip of her tea, calmed from the talk they've been having.

"I will do that, hopefully you'll hear the good news soon."

"So how have you been Naoto-chan? The cases keeping you busy?" She took another sip of her tea.

"Well I have a lot to tell you..."

For the rest of the afternoon Naoto Shirogane told them stories of various cases that she took on and the ones Souji helped with part time.

* * *

 **Yeah, there will be a little social commentary at the end of this little project which I won't get into now. I'm hoping to release the second chapter to this once a few follow up things are done. Currently, this and the little mini series this is a part of is actually already finished. So things will be uploaded soon.**

 **This also ties into the Seta-Gane Shorts timeline.**


	2. Shifting Forward

**Yup, this is the second and ending chapter of this little side story. I'm happy it's done, but it took a little longer than I thought because I had to re-write the ending a little.**

 **Now I think I'll try and at least get the first chapter of Sisters at War done soon, if not something else that's already finished will get priority.**

 **Original Document Name: Role Reversal 2**

* * *

Shifting Forward

 _'I think that's everything all set.'_

She packed two sets of bags for lunches, getting them ready for the day trip she had plan for her and Souji. She looked down in thought wondering if she got everything done. The bags consisted of a small bento for her and a large well wrapped and well decorated one for Souji, water and other small bits Souji liked to wear as a just in case the weather starts to act up. She pushed her pony tail out of the way to behind her as she huffed in exasperation. She had been up since the early morning preparing food in advance for today. She had to keep it away from the very sharp eyes of Souji Seta to hide her plan. She had so many near misses in the last couple days and she was starting to run out of excuses. But thankfully she managed to get everything done on time, just.

"I think that should be everything, Souji should be coming in soon." And right on time, the door's lock clicked and was pushed open gently.

"Are you in Naoto?" Souji asked lightly as he got in from morning errands. Naoto suppressed a blush as she went to the front door to greet him.

"Ah Souji-kun, great that you're here..." Her boyfriend looked back in confusion.

"Am I missing context to something here?" Naoto shook her head and gave a cheerful smile.

"We'll be going out today, just yourself and I." This seemed to pique his interest even more.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise, you will have to wait and see." Souji's face formed a grin.

"Oh, I like surprises. This sounds like fun." Naoto laughed, so typical.

"Indeed, I packed your bag so we can depart."

"And ahead of the game too." He gave her a pleased look. "Well, lead me to my gear then we'll go. I'd rather not leave a willing woman waiting." Naoto beckoned him to follow her to the kitchen as she pointed to his navy blue bag.

"As soon as you're ready we will go. While we don't have time limit I would prefer if we didn't get back too late." Souji nodded as he threw the bag strap over his shoulder. The sleuth graciously picked up the other and placed the backpack on.

"Lovely, let's go then." Naoto mirrored his cheerful smile with her own.

"Let's..."

After a bus ride and a walk through Inaba's outskirts took them to the hill that she remembers as the place as she accepted his feelings. The nostalgia hits her hard, as her brain took her through the past day's events.

 _'Who would have thought my life would change so much that day...'_

Souji could see her visibly shiver. "Is there something wrong? Are you cold?" Naoto shook her head and beamed at him.

"No no, I'm just remembering the times we've spent here." Souji caught on causing his cheeks to dust a little pink.

"That's true, is there any specific reason that we are here or did you just want to enjoy the day?" Naoto shrugged half heartedly.

"I would like to spend time with you outside. It's a nice day, so I thought it would be good to be out." Souji seemed satisfied from her response, well enough to let the subject drop. "Anyway, should we have lunch?"

He looked at her inquisitively. "Hmm Lunch? Sorry I didn't make any-"

Naoto scoffed. "Check your bag silly, there is some in there. Let's go sit by the gazebo and eat."

Once seated, the pair brought out their lunches and with Souji's one considerably larger and with more elaborate decoration than Naoto's.

 _'Hmm that's odd...'_

Souji looked on curiously with Naoto gone deathly silent; he raised an eye brow discovering that something here was indeed a miss. He gave a quick peek to Naoto to see if he could read her expression for the reason why his bento looked this well made but her cap blocked her expression.

 _'Did I miss a special occasion? We are on top of the hill which means that there is something important going on and Naoto has been acting weird lately...'_

Naoto fidgeted with her bento lid, almost hesitant to open it, it seems like she was waiting for him to go first. Souji looked at the large brown box, with the blue ribbon running both along the outside and across the top to tie it together. He pulled the gently done knot to have it come away with ease. Gently he pulled from the side to take the top off and with a small pop the lid started to separate with the rest of the bento box. His eyes widened as he saw some of the contents inside. Various foods that he himself has made for Naoto over the course of about six years were there, all expertly crafted, almost completely dwarfing his own skill. However there was a large note in the middle of the box obscuring the food in the centre. The note had a very simple title.

 _'Read me first!'_

Souji picked up the note and unfolded it. He looked on at the sheer amount of text on the paper. Before he went to tackle it, he looked at Naoto, awaiting her response. She winced under his gaze knowing it was on her even though she was looking away.

"Please read..." She said simply. Souji looked on at the letter, his eyes narrowing in concentration.

 _Souji-kun,_

 _As you of all people should know, I'm completely useless when it comes to verbally showing affection and being able to say exactly what I want in one of our moments. We as a couple have been going on now for seven years and it's by far the best seven years I've ever had. I know we have had our fair amount of troubles and tribulations as a pair but you are the only one who has taught me to be comfortable with myself all the time. I can still be anti-social and cold to others but I feel without you being there I would have lost myself in the abyss of loneliness years ago and who knows, I might not have even been alive today considering the case and everything else you've done for me. You've opened me up to the experiences of other people and made me understand the feelings that I could only dream about when I was younger. You have stuck with my awkwardness and other flaws for so long with nothing more than a smile of reassurance and a loving embrace that always makes me feel that I can rely on you regardless of how much I want to call myself absolutely independent._

 _After these years, I'm still smitten by your smile, your cuddle always makes me feel safe and your worries always make me feel cared for. And while I know you would always say how much I've done for you, I don't talk about it enough on how much you've done for me. You are my best friend and my partner and I wouldn't want it any other way. If this is all a dream I would hope I will never wake up._

 _I know I tend to be blunt and up front about how I feel and what I plan to do so here it is again showing up, but I hope the feeling is mutual when I finally have the courage to ask you._

 _-Naoto_

 _Please turn to me and wait while I compose myself from the nervous mess I will be for the next few minutes._

Souji did what he was asked, his gaze firmly set on the sleuth who still fidgeting with her hands, trying to find the best way to calm down. He placed a reassuring hand on the detectives shoulder hoping it would steady her nerves.

"Just give me a minute Souji-kun..." He nodded in acknowledgment as Naoto took a deep breath. Finally, she steeled herself for the possible shame just in case this didn't go as planned. She was a woman of probability and she knows better than anyone that not absolutely everything in terms of human person is guaranteed. She took the hand that was on her shoulder and claps it within hers.

"Souji-kun..." She started, taking another large breath and tensing around his hand. "...Souji-kun I know this is incredibly out of the blue but I feel that it's something that would have come up if not now, but sometime in the future I would hope." Souji's look told her to go on; from his gaze she had his full curiosity. She tried not to wither under his intense stare. Naoto hated it, it always made her seem open and vulnerable when it seemed he could see right through her.

"I wanted to enquire about advancing in our relationship." Souji's eyes widened at her words, instantly catching on.

 _'Oh shit! No way...'_

"And I wanted to know if you felt the same as I do..." One of her hands left his and she plucked the piece of paper from his hand and placed it on the table. Reaching past his sight of vision she picked up a small box that was neatly placed inside his bento box.

 _'The best definition of hiding in plain sight I can get.'_

"Souji Seta, I know I have not been the easiest person to be with from time to time and I know my reputation has me the focus of things other than us and because of it, I spend such a lot less time with you than I like, but that is not a true representation of my feelings." She took another deep breath as she observed her boyfriend for a moment. His eyes were wide in surprise, his jaw slightly slack in awe; she gave a small smile that she has taken him completely by surprise.

"While I know this is completely not traditional, I'm aware almost everything about our relationship is not traditional. You started dating a woman who would have preferred to be a man, wearing bindings to cover her figure and spoke in a deep voice that rivalled most men." She looked up at him in longing.

"But you kept up and took it in your stride and brought me out as the woman I am now, full of self confidence in my work and a better understanding of people. So..." She flicked her wrist opening the box, and the glimmer from the piece of jewellery reflecting the rays of the sunny weather was enough to blind Souji for a second. The ring was a very simple silver band with a thread of Topaz running through the middle.

 _'Man this is actually happening...'_

"So I'm not going to go down on one knee because I will probably lose all of my composure and breakdown into tears so I'll be blunt as possible..." She tightened the grip on his hand. Her eyes closed for a second to brace for his answer after the all important question.

"Seta Souji, would you be interested in uniting our families and being my husband..." She paused for a moment. "...and continue to make me the miso soup I love so much?" Souji's shocked expression finally caught up with real time as he processed everything that just happened. His face changed to show warm affection which Naoto was all too familiar with. But the sleuth couldn't recognise it; her focus was on his next set of words. Throwing away the rest of her senses momentarily to make sure her hearing will catch anything he says next. Her expression showed fear, that fear of rejection that was present heavily within their first two years of their relationship. He thought he would never see it again, but then again this is like a new start and one thing Naoto was scared of was rejection, especially by someone close to her too.

 _'Who would have thought I would be the one proposed too? I guess this is fitting for our relationship.'_

Souji intertwine his fingers with her as he looked at her warmly. "Naoto Shirogane, you being my wife will make the happiest person alive. There is no way I can say no. I just hope to live up to your expectation." Souji ended with a goofy grin, breaking Naoto out of her expression.

"S-Souji-kun I..." Her words were lost when Souji leaned forward and claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Her arms clutched around his neck like a life support, never wanting him to let go. He pulled away looking at the dazed expression in her eyes as the realisation finally hit her. Small pools of tears built up in the edge of her eyes. Sensing it, she blinked them away, trying to keep her composure for just a little bit more.

"Well?" He asked questionably, amusement dancing in his eyes. She noticed he was holding out his hand to her, awaiting her response.

"Oh, right." Her voice losing the natural control, causing it to go up a couple pitches. She took the ring from the box slipped it on. Souji admired it with one of the largest smiles she's ever seen.

"I must admit, I didn't expect this when I woke up this morning, but I've never been so happy from the outcome." Naoto breathed a sigh of relief that all came out so well. Souji embraced her again taking in the scent of her hair.

"I'm so happy you said yes, I've been fretting over this for weeks and I'm not sure what I would have done with myself if you said no..." Souji held her tighter.

"I don't think I can see myself ever saying no to this proposal."

"Thank you Souji-kun." She closed her eyes basking in his warmth. She was so happy that she would get to bath in this feeling for the fore see able future. She was addicted to it, and never wanted to give it up.

"Should we eat? I'd feel bad if I left all of this amazing food here made by an amazing person after said person asked me an amazing question." He asked with another goofy smile, Naoto blushed hotly at his comment.

"I-Indeed, let's eat." With that, the two spent a long time digging into the food that Naoto had prepared. Souji had a taste of the California Rolls that Naoto made, humming in satisfaction as the taste melted in his mouth. He complimented on the various types of Katsu that was on off and how much taste the gyoza had. By the end they still had at least half of Souji's bento and all of Naoto's left before they decided to call it quits and save the rest for later. After tidying up a bit, the pair leaned against the fence overseeing the town of Inaba.

"I never knew this could look even more beautiful than before..." Souji ruffled the sleuth's hair.

"You're right; it wouldn't be the same if it wasn't for you." Naoto looked at the former leader dreamily for a moment. "To be honest I didn't think my life will turn out the way it would have if it wasn't for everything that happened here so long ago." He looked at the silver band on his finger. "I just think it's a new step."

Naoto looked out towards the town. "Yes, it's strange now that I'm actually engaged. I would have thought it would be something I'll do for the sake of convenience, never love." Naoto sighed, "I would never had thought, I'd be looking forward to being married let alone ask someone to marry me." She tilted her head, her cap hiding her eyes for the second. "I'm looking forward to the future, as long as it has you involved within it."

Souji took her hand in his. "Well I don't think there are any doubts about that."

"Ah..." The sudden outburst causes Souji to turn to her direction. "I forgot..." Souji tilted his head in question, implying that she should continue. "What about our family names?"

Souji let out a nervous laugh. "I actually haven't thought about it yet..."

"Well errm..." The sleuth's face turned coy. "Since I asked for your hand in marriage, you should be a part of the Shirogane family." Souji shook his head.

"Ah that is true but I'm an only child." He grinned. "As the man you should take my name."

Naoto scoffed. "Unlikely, you should be honoured to join the Shirogane household..." She looked at him in thought. "...Plus we need more detectives in the family."

"Ah, what have I said?" Naoto pouted. "I'll be working part time only; even after we wed that will still be the case."

"I know Souji-kun but please consider it?"

Souji signed, Naoto's pleading eyes were really hard to say no too. "We'll see how it goes in the future right?"

The sleuth leaned in. "Together?"

Souji landed a small kiss. "Always"

"Souji-kun..." She leaned up again with a kiss that delivered as much passion and love she could muster, with Souji kissed back with just as much warmth.

The start of many stories...

* * *

 **Because this is now finished, As of Chapter 6 onwards in Seta-Gane Shorts, they will now contain stories of them while their engaged.**


End file.
